The invention relates to two-stroke internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to the pumps in such engines for pumping oil to the engine.
Attention is also directed to British Pat. Nos. 1,032,445 and 642,654.
Attention is also directed to British Patent Application No. 2,093,944.
Attention is also directed to the following U.S. Patents:
Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,601, issued May 11, 1965;
Schneider U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,032, issued Apr. 18, 1961; and
Long U.S. Pat. No. 1,377,895, issued May 10, 1921.